utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Shinshakaijin
Shinshakaijin (新社会人) là một utaite bắt đầu hoạt động từ giữa năm 2008. Anh có một giọng hát chậm và dễ nghe, hơi khàn và đôi khi nghe rõ cả tiếng thở. Tuy nhiên anh cũng có thể tạo cho mình một giọng ca mạnh mẽ, điển hình là trong bản hát lại "Kutabare PTA". Giọng anh khá rộng, thuộc bậc trung, ngoài ra anh còn có thể ngân dài rất giỏi. Anh hát lại rất nhiều ca khúc với vô vàn thể loại khác nhau, thỉnh thoảng cũng có một, hai bài thuộc thể loại parody (hóm hỉnh) và mỗi lần hát anh đều tìm cho mình một phong cách để hợp với bài hát đó. Ca khúc hát lại đầu tiên của anh là "Romans, trong anime "Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoi yo!! Masaru-san. Bài hát đạt trên 32 nghìn lượt theo dõi. Bản solo đầu tiên của anh là Nisoku Hokou đã đạt đến 61 nghìn lượt xem. Tính đến tháng 5 năm 2013, bản hát lại có nhiều lượt xem nhất của anh là "Karakuri Pierrot" với trên 557 nghìn và 15 nghìn lượt xem trên Mylist. Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên của SHAKA DRIVER cùng với Hige Driver (viết nhạc và lời) # Thành viên của Yoninbayashi (One Voices), một nhóm 4 người hát acapella gồm: Shira, Kittan, Kai và Kasshii # (Phát hành vào ngày 9 tháng 5, 2010) # (Phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 11, 2010) # Kamikyouku wo Utattemita 4 (Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng 12, 2012) # Nijiiro Orchestra (The Rainbow Orchestra) (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # ADEUTA (Phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng 5, 2013) # (Phát hành vào ngày 29 tháng 5, 2013) # (Phát hành vào ngày 7 tháng 8, 2013) Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (2008.07.12) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.09.10) # "Raion" (2008.09.27) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of Roshin Yuukai) (2009.02.01) # "World Is Mine" (2009.02.12) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.19) # "ukigumo" -phiên bản ngắn.- (2009.03.03) # "Shotarera" (Parody of Cantarella) (2009.03.10) # "Growth Life" (2009.03.10) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.04.12) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2009.04.26) # "Shota Desuyon" feat. Shinshakaijin và Ibi (2009.04.30) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.05.06) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Melody) (2009.05.09) # "Another: World Is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.05.31) # "Merounda" (2009.06.16) # "1/6" (2009.06.25) # "Tsuki No Warutsu" (Moon Waltz) (2009.07.12) # "Kyouretsu Na Iro" (2009.07.20) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.01) # "Kodoku No Hate" (2009.08.10) # "Tengaku" (2009.08.16) # "RAINBOW　GIRL" (2009.08.17) # "100% Kanzenko Gaisha" (2009.08.19) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" (2009.08.27) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.08.29) # "Reverse Day" (2009.09.04) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -mix- (2009.09.07) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of Roshin Yuukai) -Hard-R.K.mix- (2009.09.07) # "No Logic" (2009.09.15) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman." (More than You, Less than Me.) (2009.10.03) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2009.10.05) # "Morning Call" (2009.10.06) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.10.19) # "Starduster" (2009.10.22) # "One For Me" (2009.11.03) # "Bad Sweets" (2009.11.08) # "R-18" (2009.11.10) # "1925" (2009.11.18) # "TRAGIC BOY" -phiên bản piano.- (2009.11.22) # "Nervous" (2009.11.26) # "SAMURAI BEAT" (2009.12.26) # "Kimi No Taion" (2009.12.27) # "Don't say “lazy”" (2010.01.21) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (2010.02.21) # "Kimi No Taion" -hát lại- (2010.03.24) # "Jenga" (2010.04.29) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.13) # "Heart Beats" (2010.06.27) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2010.07.02) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2010.07.06) # "Mukaai Circulation" (Parody of Renai Circulation) (2010.07.07) # "Aquarium of the Sky" (2010.07.08) # "Flash Back Sound" (2010.07.10) # "Shianwase Osaki" feat. Shinshakaijin và Ibi (2010.07.11) # "Just Be Friends" -phiên bản piano.- (2010.07.11) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2010.07.17) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2010.07.31) # "Doubutsu Uranai" (2010.08.13) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar Rock edition- (2010.09.01) # "Calc."(2010.09.11) # "Time Machine" feat. Shinshakaijin và Shuumai (2010.09.20) # "Tengaku" -mix- (2010.10.23) # "Nare no hate" (2010.11.01) # "Saa, Docchi?" feat. Shinshakaijin và Airi (2010.11.11) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (kết hợp) (2010.12.13) # "Fukkireta" (2010.12.13) # "Bakemonogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (2010.12.24) # "Jubunairu Wo Korabo Shitemeta" feat. Shinshakaijin và Hakana (2010.12.27) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.10) # "Sakura No Ame" feat. Shinshakaijin, Hosaka, Senra và Keysuke (2011.02.24) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.03.27) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2011.04.30) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Shinshakaijin, Seriyu, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Kouhey, non, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina và Keisen (2011.05.07) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2011.05.16) # "Utopia" (2011.06.18) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (I Who Resemble You, You Who Resemble Me) feat. Shinshakaijin và Shuumai (2011.07.12) # "Pierrot A Capella" (2011.07.13) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.17) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Shinshakaijin và Rishe (2011.07.28) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Shinshakaijin, Pokota, Beeeeige, Purikuma, amu, và recog (2011.08.12) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.07) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Shinshakaijin và Pochiyama (2011.09.22) # "Banana No Uta" (2011.11.13) # "Warp" (2011.12.23) # "Feel My Soul" (2011.12.29) # "Karappo" (Empty) (Yuzu song) (2012.02.05) # "Tabidachi no Hini (~The Day of Departure"~) " NicoCollab (2012.03.05) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Nearest to Spring) (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat #0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin, và Soraru (2012.03.14) # "magnet" feat. Shinshakaijin và Inakamono (2012.04.14) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (1/3 of Pure Emotion) (Rurouni Kenshin ED) (2012.04.20) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. Shinshakaijin và Shuumai) (2012.04.30) # "Niji" -Yuzuki Riyu Arrange- (2012.06.06) # "WA RO SHU" feat. Shinshakaijin, Gomashio, Otomen, Shoose, Zanto và Yurin (2012.07.01) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2012.07.13) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" feat. Shinshakaijin và Rishe (2012.08.08) # "Ama no Jaku" -phiên bản piano.- (2012.08.13) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.08.13) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Shinshakaijin và Ibi (2012.09.10) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (First Kiss) -R&B mix- feat. Shinshakaijin và K-ta (2012.09.28) # "100 Man Kai no 「I Love You」" ("I Love You" a Million Times) (2012.11.03) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.12.02) # "Matryoshka" feat. Shinshakaijin và siren (2012.12.12) # "STEP TO YOU" (2012.12.29) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.12.29) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -phiên bản piano.- (2012.12.29) # "Honnou" (Instinct) (Ringo Sheena song) (2013.02.04) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.02.19) # "Hanataba" (Bouquet) -Acoustic arrange- (2013.04.08) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Kissed Hatsune Miku) (2013.05.28) # "Hajimete no Namida" (First Tears) (2013.06.07) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2013.08.30) # "Kyou mo kitto" -Yuzuki Riyu Acoustic arrange- (2013.09.05) # "Shiwa" -Watarai piano ver.- (2013.11.03) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.11.07) # "Maji Love 2000%" feat. H+ero, Sensei, Siren, Haidamio, Lucid, Namukari, and Shinshakaijin -Funky Pop edition- (2013.12.24) # "Kimi no Taion" -Wing piano arrange- (2013.12.31) # "HOME" (GERA ED theme song) (2014.01.15) # "Donburako" (2014.03.16) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.03.19) # "home" (2014.06.06) # "Kabutomushi" -Guuta Piano arrange- (2014.06.12) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.06.16) # "Ren'ai Saiban" -MIX- (2014.06.20) # "S・K・Y -Piano Arrange-" (2014.07.13) # "Music Music" (2014.09.28) # "Happy Birthday" (bài hát gốc cùng yama_ko) (2014.10.31) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" (bài hát của Hata Motohiro) (2014.11.03) # "Suki Kirai" -parody- (2014.12.07) # "Karakuri Pierrot"" feat. Yoninbayashi (2015.01.07) }} Danh sách đĩa hát Thư viện ảnh Shinshakaijin 1.jpg|Biểu tượng của Shinshakaijin trên Twitter Shinshakaijin 2.JPG|Từ trái sang phải: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru và Inakamono trong bản hát lại Shinpakusuu #0822 Minh họa bởi ria Shinshakaijin_3.jpg|Shinshakaijin trong bản hát lại "Kutabare PTA" Shinshakaijin_4.jpg|Shinshakaijin trong bản hát lại "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" Minh họa bởi Hanapucha (はなぷち) Shinshakaijin_5.jpg|Shinshakaijin trong bản hát lại "WA RO SHU" Shinsyakaijin tw liz2WiY9.jpeg|Shinshakaijin trên twitter 29873805 p0.png|Shinshakaijin trong bản hát lại "100 Man Kai no 「I Love You」" Minh họa bởi Pupiko (ぷぴこ) Shinshakaijin 1sttears.png|Shinshakaijin trong bản hát lại "Hajimete no Namida" Minh họa bởi Ao Yamada (青山田) Shinsya sky.png|Shinshakaijin trong bản hát lại "S・K・Y -Piano Arrange-" Minh họa bởi Ibi Thông tin thêm * Anh hay được cho là "Ajujushita♪" (あじゅじゅした♪), Ngôi Sao May Mắn luôn gắn liền với mỗi câu nói của anh. * Anh rất thích đồ ngọt. * Anh là fan của SukuMizu (School Bathing Suits) và Magic Girls. * Tên anh dịch nôm na là "mẫu người mới của xã hội". * Shinshakaijin cầu hôn bạn gái vào ngày 30 tháng 4, 2011, đó cũng là ngày bản hát lại "Shinpakusuu #0822 được tải lên. Họ kết hôn vào ngày 3 tháng 11 cùng năm. Để kỷ niệm một năm ngày cưới của mình, anh đã hát lại ca khúc "100 Man Kai no 「I Love You」 " ("Anh Yêu Em" một Triệu Lần). * Vào ngày 7 tháng 6, 2013, anh cùng vợ đón đứa con đầu lòng. Để chào mừng đứa bé, anh đã hát ca khúc "Hajimete no Namida" (Những giọt nước mắt đầu tiên). Liên kết ngoài * Blog * Twitter * mixi Ngoài lề # Ngày tháng năm sinh # Nhiều thông tin hơn Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn